


Home

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Family/Adopting, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Home

3rd Pov

Chat Noir was hopping roof to roof. He was excited to see Marinette again. The more he had hanged out with her, the more he felt in peace. He was spending more time at her place than his own, but instead of reprimanding him, she actually welcomed him with open arms. It was an amazing feeling that he couldn't describe. He finally jumped the last roof to enter the room immediately knowing she wouldn't care. 

"Hey, Mari? Do you wanna play UMS?" He asked but as soon as he turned around he froze. 

'Shit. I'm in trouble when she comes back.' was his thought when he saw Sabine Cheng frozen seeing the leather cat boy in her daughter's room. 

The thirty minutes later were agonizing as Marinette wasn't here to save him from her parents. Don't get him wrong. They were super nice when he explained what he has been doing with Marinette and giving him cookies. But, there was also this part of his mind that kept warning him that he was going to be losing one of his nine lives. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I got the ingredients you wanted and-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw.

He waved his hand slowly up and chuckled worriedly. 

"Hi, princess. Fancy seeing you here." He gulped down the apprehension and he knew he should have run when he had the chance. 

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled eyes wide. 

"Marinette. Mind your volume. This is our guest. After all, you have been letting him visit and talked to him before." Her mother chastised her daughter as she shrunk from her stare. 

"Yes, mama." She gulped as she slowly walked towards him. 

"So, what ingredients did you get?" He asked trying to break the tension. 

"Baking stuff like flour, eggs, fruit." She listed off while seeming very uncomfortable. 

"Do... do you want me to leave?" He asked softly as she whipped her head towards him. 

"No!" She tackled him and hugged him to the couch. He was shocked at the way she reacted to him leaving. 

 "Leave if you want to, but not on my account." She whispered in his ear while hugging him still. 

"As you wish, princess." He petted her hair as the two were interrupted with a cough. 

The two looked up to see the parents staring down at the two's position. They looked at each other and realized how intimate this could have been mistaken as. 

"Sorry!" 

"My bad!" 

The two were a blushing mess and couldn't look the other in the eye. 

"Honey?" Tom said.

"Yes?" 

"How would you feel about adopting?" He asked and Sabine instantly smiled at her smile suggestion. 

Chat was blushing harder when he heard the statement.

"I wouldn't mind." She smiled as the two communicated with just looking at each other. 

"Son?" Tom kneeled down to Chat Noir's level. 

"How would you feel about staying here for a while?" He smiled as Chat Noir's eyes widen. 

"Really? But, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family-" 

"Nonsense! My family can always take in anyone. You are no exception to be family to us." 

He looked around and saw everyone smiling at him earnestly. 

"Really?" He whispered not believing the words Tom uttered. 

"Your choice, Chat Noir." Sabine smiled as she took her husband's arm as he lifted himself from his position. 

"Thank you." He said as felt himself tear up. 

"C' mon kitty, how about some macaroons." Marinette took Chat by his arms and tugged him into her room. 

The two adults looked at each other and sighed. 

"She's growing up." Tom sighed. 

"She's going to be alright. I think we better make some plans for him as our future-in-law." Sabine patted his arm as she went to the kitchen to collect some macaroons for the two to munch on. 

"Right as always." He smiled as he followed her to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, upstairs the two kids are talking to each other. 

"Marinette?" Chat asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Is your family always this welcoming to people?" He asked just wanting to see if it was his reputation or if her family was really that kind. 

"Every single person." She distracts herself with one of the kittens laying next to her. 

"Why?" He asked confused. Every time his father always viewed this type of response it was something to look down upon. 

"Because we know that there is good in everyone but not everyone is fortunate to have a good life." 

"I have a good life." He defends himself. 

She looked at him questioningly but looked conflicted for a moment. 

She spoke and what she said made his ears turn down, "Does anyone know you leave?" 

"No, they assume I am at home." 

"And no one checks on you?" She asked carefully about her words. 

"No." He sighed as he curled up to the other kitten. 

"Chat. You know you have us, right?" She whispered quietly not wanting to scare him off. 

"I-I do?!"He asked shocked. 

"Of course, you do! You became family with us the day you came here." She hugged the poor cat as he felt himself tearing up. 

"Thank you, Marinette." He whispered enjoying the warmth she was providing. 

"Your welcome, kitty." 

The two didn't let go of each other. Not even when her parents were in the room to drop off the plate of macaroons. 


End file.
